


Slow-mo and Spice

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [57]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Sometimes Techie needs something to take away the pain





	Slow-mo and Spice

Sometimes, when he wasn’t needed by anyone, Techie used some of the slow-mo Ma-Ma gave to her gang members in lieu of actual credits. He would put on a soothing screensaver on one of the monitors not used for anything important and then sit on his mattress, shaking the inhaler before putting it into his mouth and pressing the plunger down.

He liked the way it made everything slow down. He felt like no one could hurt him when he was like this. He would lay on his back for what the drug made it feel was hours, staring at the screensaver in a haze of thick white smoke. Sometimes he would play with his copper wires in this state but for the most part his eyes simply relaxed, watching the screensaver and letting everything just relax and stop hurting for a few minutes artificially turned into hours.

There was no slow-mo here. There wasn’t even any of the usual drugs here. The use of such things was heavily frowned upon and he needed to be careful in his search. It didn’t matter who his brother was; the First Order had strict rules about what happened to drug users.

It had driven him crazy at first, trying to find a substitute for Ma-Ma’s slow-mo. Eventually however, Techie was able to found something while the ship was stationed at a trading port for supplies.

Ryll. It was a painkiller, but when crushed up and refined it could be used like any other kind of Spice in the galaxy. It took away physical pain as well as mental, dulling everything down for a little while.

For Techie it was perfect. It was mildly uncomfortable when his nose became numb during the first few moments but after that he could at least relax, laying back and staring up at the ceiling of his quarters.

“You shouldn’t use stuff like that,” Matt whispered to him one day, sitting beside him as Techie lay on his back and zoned out.

“Why not?”

“Techie…” Matt reached out and took his hand onto his own, rubbing the back of it in slow circles. “I love you. I don’t want to see you hurting yourself.”

“It makes me feel better,” he murmured, turning his gaze to him, his eyes lazily clicking as they focused on him.

Matt sighed, stroking his cheek. “I can make you feel better too,” he reminded him.

Techie hummed, his eyelids feeling so very heavy. “I’ll try,” he promised him with a nod, “will you help me?”

“Of course.”

“Don’t tell Armie…”

“Armie?”

“My brother.”

“General Hux’s name is Armie?” Matt asked but Techie had already fallen asleep, softly snoring and dreaming of muscular blondes and screensavers.


End file.
